AmiraThe Tale of Queen Beryl
by Kali Mai 6955
Summary: This is the tale of Beryl, how she became who she is, and why she is who she is.


The following is based loosely upon the Sailor Moon Series, and the song is by: Sting, A Thousand Years. Neither the song or characters belong to me. Only the basic plot is mine.  
  
PAST LOVES  
  
"A thousand years, a thousand more  
  
A thousand times, a million doors to eternity"  
  
The first time I laid eyes upon him I knew that I had to have him as my own. Him being the Prince of Earth, Endymion. I am Amira a simple lady of the outer court. My planet is Dina long ago destroyed in the great battles. I am the last of a long line of Sailor Soldiers from the planet Dina. I am no one simply a woman without a world to call home. I live in the Moon Palace under the Queen's protection.  
  
"I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
  
to a tower of souls."  
  
The first time I ever saw Endymion, was the day that I was walking in the rose gardens. He calmly walked by me not even looking in my direction. He was so calm. so regal in his baring that I knew that I had to get his attention, no matter the price. Maybe if I had known the price that I would have to pay, I might not have wished to capture the Prince's attention. Alas when it comes to matters of the heart I have always been foolish and have paid high prices.  
  
"If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,"  
  
For months I watched the Prince, I learned his routine, I found ways to be around him. I followed, I hid in shadows, I "accidentally" bumped into him. No matter my effort he always seemed to look past me, through me, around me.  
  
"The towers rise to numberless floors in space,  
  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
  
A million names, but only one truth to face."  
  
I dreamed of him being with me, only me. I thought of how sweet it would be to have him hold me, love me, whisper his love into my ears. I thought only of him and me. Maybe that is why I fell prey to the dark murmurs of the Universe. Maybe that is why the secret blackness that fills the Universe chose me.  
  
"A million roads, a million fears,  
  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty."  
  
  
  
As time slipped by and my ploy of being noticed went unnoticed by the Prince I grew more resentful. I grew more hate-filled, more alone, more pain-filled. I verbally lashed out at my servants even Queen Serenity noticed my change in mood. I had always been silent but now my silence had an aura of hate, anger, and pain around it.  
  
"I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time.  
  
But there was a single truth, a single light."  
  
As I withdrew even more the voices of the Shadow thing grew stronger and stronger inside my head. My hold on reality slowly slipped into nonexistent. Only the Prince received my smiles, my laugh, only Endymion saw my good side. The rest of the Palace saw my blackness.  
  
"A single thought, a singular touch of grace.  
  
Then following this single point, this single flame.  
  
This single haunted memory of your face."  
  
Then it was announced to the court that Endymion and Princess Serena where to be wed.  
  
"I still love you,  
  
I still want you,  
  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves,"  
  
I cried tears of blood that night after the announcemnet. Part of me died in that moment of hearing the announcement. I wanted revenge for all the time I had wasted upon trying to get his attention. I wanted revenge.  
  
"like galaxies in my head."  
  
In that second of wanting revenge the Universe opened to me. The Shadow screamed of the pain and betrayal I felt. It knew my heartache, and anger. It was part of me, I was part of it. The shadow whispered of power and I listened. I listened wholeheartedly.  
  
"I may be numberless, I may be innocent,  
  
I may know many things, I may be ignorant,  
  
Or I could ride with Kings and conquer many lands,  
  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands,"  
  
As time went on I stayed in the past and listened to the Shadow. I learned from the Shadow. I became the Shadow's form. The Shadow gave me power to get my revenge. I gathered forces. I converted the loyal to my cause. I used the pain Endymion gave me to get my revenge. I stole from Endymion those closest and those he most trusted. Little by little I got my revenge, I hurt him like he had hurt me. I laughed at his pain. I plotted how to take that which he loved most of all. I wanted to destroy his soul as he had broken and walked on my soul.  
  
"I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times,  
  
reborn as fortunes child to judge another's crime,  
  
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief,"  
  
Then the day came when the stars promised me my revenge to the full measure. I attacked the Moon Palace. I found Serena but before I could slay her Queen Serenity stripped me of my Scout Powers. The world went black but before those of the White Moon could destroy me, the Shadow took me to safety and healed my wounds.  
  
" I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief."  
  
As the Shadow healed me I gathered together all my hate, pain, anger, misguided love, and planned. I swore in blood that I would be avenged. I would have my retribution.  
  
The day did not come soon enough but I had waited patiently in the shadows for my revenge and now no matter the price I would have it.  
  
I found Endymion, and we fought and fought. I wielded my dark magic against his pure love and I won.  
  
As I looked down at him, helplessly asleep. I found that I could not destroy him, no matter the pain, anguish, hurt, destruction he had caused my heart. I no matter the price could never destroy him, I could never kill him, Endymion.  
  
"I still love you.  
  
I still want you."  
  
At that moment as I looked at Endymion, Queen Serenity unleashed the power of the Crystal. My body was destroyed completely, yet my soul stayed behind not wishing to leave my only love Endymion.  
  
"A thousand times these mysteries unfold themselves,  
  
like galaxies in my head,  
  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves,"  
  
The pain I had felt and carried with me was replaced with warmth as my soul was captured in a bubble of light that carried me towards Earth. I felt the pain of the past leave me only my love for Endymion remained. Yet that love too soon became nothing as I fell into a slumber that would last eons.  
  
"Eternities still unsaid,  
  
"Till you love me."  
  
  
  
Yet there is always the next life that is the one thought that keeps me alive. There is always next life yet what is it I seek?  
  
" REVENGE!" The Universe whispers to me in my sleep.  
  
End… 


End file.
